ITake on Dingo
iTake on Dingo is the 21st episode of Season Two of iCarly. Plot After an episode of iCarly, some kids at school mention that a show on the Dingo Channel called "Totally Teri" is taking bits from their show and used Random Dancing in an episode, calling it "Random Jumping". Carly and Sam soon realize there is more than that - they even spoofed Messin' with Lewbert (they made, "Messin' With Rupert"). So, Spencer and the iCarly team go to Hollywood to settle this, and to look for the frozen head of the founder, staying in a low-quality hotel, which could've also been a murder site, next to a window with a hobo named 'Hollywood'. Carly and Freddie both agree that the hotel Sam's mother stays in is disgusting. After visiting Dingo Studios, Carly and Sam learn the "Totally Teri" writers are plagiarizing iCarly skits for their own use, and they claim they have rights to do so, since they have money and power. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie find Charles Dingo's (the founder of Dingo studios) head and hatch a plan with Sam and Carly to get the writer's to stop copying them since they have access to the head. The next day, the iCarly group threatens to release high resolution pictures of the Dingo Leader's head on iCarly.com unless the writers swear never to steal the show's ideas again; Afterwards, two of the writers end up on iCarly in a skit called "Bikini Dog Food Fight". Charles Dingo, The Dingo Studio and the Dingo Channel are parodies of Walt Disney, The Walt Disney Studio and The Disney Channel respectively. Trivia *The rip-offs that Totally Teri did from iCarly were never actually seen, only heard. *One of the sticky notes in the "Ideas We Can Steal From iCarly" bulletin board on the Totally Teri writers' room is Spit Take, as seen in iFight Shelby Marx and iAm Your Biggest Fan. *Dingo Channel is a speculated parody of Disney Channel. *The fake soda machine that Spencer built in order to be "Messin' with Lewbert" says Wahoo Punch. The design for the Wahoo Punch drink is a parody of the Hawaiian Punch drink, and the Chocolate-milk drink franchise Yahoo!. *A blog post based on Hollywood the Hobo is online on iCarly.com *''Possible Goof'': The fake soda machine Lewbert found is "Wahoo Punch", but he said he wanted his Diet Root Beer when Wahoo Punch seems to be a fruit drink or a soda. *Sam calls Gibby by his last name, Gibson in this episode. *Wahoo Punch appeares again in the Dan Schneider show "Victorious''. '' *'Goof': Why didn't Spencer wear gloves to hold the Charles Dingo's frozen head container? It's extremely cold!! The container was in the freezer for years!! (Possibly Spencer probably waited for the container to thaw so he can hold it without gloves.) *The head of Charles Dingo was actually played by creator Dan Schneider. *When Carly, Freddie, and Sam are discussing what to do about Dingo Studios, specifically the writers of their TV show 'Totally Teri', ripping off iCarly, Sam suggests confronting them, and Freddie states that Dingo Studios is in Hollywood, to which Carly replies, 'Which is, like, 900 miles from here.' In actuality, a non-stop trip, in a car, from Seattle, Washington to Hollywood, Angeles California is approximately 1,130 miles, and would take 17 hours and 30 minutes. *Note: It may be possible that Charles Dingo is a parody of Walt Disney, who was rumored to have been cryogenically frozen. Quotes Sam: Those dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos! Freddie: I said it was in the bowels, too! Carly: The next person who says 'bowels' sleeps in the bathtub! Hollywood bum outside the window: BOWELS! I got the bathtub!!! Carly: No, no, no, no, no! Freddie: '''But I'm a big part of the show, too! '''Sam: '''Yeah, but you never see any Totally Teri character's saying ''(mocking voice) "''In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" '''Freddie: ''(also using mocking voice) You don't say the '1'!" '''Sam': Let's shake 'em up. Carly: Woah, woah, woah, what is that? Sam: A sock full of butter. Carly: We're not just gonna walk in there and start hitting T.V writers with a big, buttery sock! Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Totally Teri writer (after getting hit): "What's in that sock!?" Sam: "PAYBACK!" Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a Totally Teri writer with a sock filled with butter] View Gallery for this episode here 217 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes